


Friends with Benefits

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: 是群60分活动的作业，题目是“利益至上”。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 7





	Friends with Benefits

“请问您与职业联盟的决斗者城之内克也关系如何？听说你们从高中起就是同学？”  
女主持面带好奇的表情问。  
镜头转向海马，给了他一个意味深长的特写。  
海马笑了笑，回答：“我想我们关系不错，算得上很好的朋友。”

城之内一脸嫌弃地看着屏幕上那个微笑的海马。  
“我以为你并不喜欢玩友情游戏。”  
“的确很无聊。”  
城之内看向屏幕，节目中的海马正在谈“他给我的产品研发提供了很多帮助……”，并顺势把话题引向了KC的新产品。  
他转回头看着眼前的海马：“抱歉？你三秒钟之前是不是还说过我们是‘很好的朋友’？”  
“我们当然是朋友。利益至上的朋友（friends with benefits）。”  
海马说着，挂起一个与节目上截然不同的、看起来十分危险的笑容，倾过身子，勾住城之内的下巴，亲了上去。  
城之内也毫不客气地扯开了他的领带。  
海马探进衬衫，顺着腰往上，拇指轻轻摩挲着肋骨。  
他们亲吻就像互相攻击——海马的嘴角被咬破，城之内舌尖发麻，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角滑下；城之内紧紧扯住了海马的领口，海马掐住了他的乳头。  
在节目转入广告的时候，他们分开了。  
海马抹掉了唇角混合着唾液的血迹，看着自己的手背：“还是像条狗一样。真是本性难移。”  
广告歌不断重复着同一段旋律。海马起身不知从哪里摸到了遥控器，画面消失了，漆黑的屏幕上映出两人模糊的影子。  
城之内干脆甩掉了几乎是脱了一半的衬衫，滑下沙发，跪在海马身前：“少废话。”  
他扯下海马的腰带远远扔开，KC的标志牌撞在地上发出清脆的响声。  
“狗可是会咬人的。”  
一边说着，他拉开了海马的裤子拉链。  
海马的阴茎已是半勃起的状态，顶端渗出了些许晶莹的黏液，蹭在底裤上。  
城之内玩弄了一下海马的囊袋，指尖刮过铃口带走了一些前液，而后伸出舌头，先是舔过龟头，然后用手圈住根部开始舔弄着柱身。  
海马伸出手扯住了他的头发。一开始十分用力，几乎要把城之内的头发都扯下好几根，在城之内发出含混的抗议声之后他放松了手指。  
城之内张嘴含住了海马的肉棒。太大了，他只能勉强吞进前端。  
“这就是你能给我的‘好处’？或许不太够。”  
海马嘲笑着。  
城之内示威一般朝他呲牙，而后收拢了颌骨，用一个足够让人感到疼痛的力度咬了一下海马的阴茎。  
他成功地听到海马因为吃赤瞳闷哼了一声，并且感到嘴里的肉棒又胀大了几分。  
他尝试着吞吐了几次。  
海马另一只手探向城之内的脖子，拇指轻轻压住他的喉结。他或许正隔着另一个人类的喉咙摸到了自己的阴茎——这个想法让他感到更加兴奋。  
一开始的时候，城之内还会用上舌头不时扫过顶部、舔一舔别的地方，后来大概是累了，他放弃了对舌头的操控，专心于让肉棒在自己嘴里进出。他觉得自己的脸都酸了，还要忍住喉咙被异物不断侵入，逐渐无暇去顾及别的。  
海马的呼吸越来越沉重。他按住城之内的头，不顾他的抗议，扯着他的头发在他嘴里进出好几次之后抽出肉棒，射了出来，白色的液体落在城之内的头发和脸上，甚至挂上了睫毛。  
城之内一边咳着，一边用手指擦去脸上尤其是几乎要遮挡住他视线的精液，抬起头看着海马，露出一个挑衅的笑容。  
海马俯下身子，手指离开金色的头发，沿着脊椎一路往下，停在了臀部。  
“现在轮到我了。”

他们从来没有做过通常定义上的朋友。用决斗交流，用肢体交易；他们各自运筹帷幄，各自觉得是自己更赚一些。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *社长的营业微笑参考漫画27话  
> *friend with benefits，差不多就是炮友的意思


End file.
